


Window of Opportunity

by Elensule



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Spencer Reid, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: The team just got back from a rough case; Spencer knows just how to distract Aaron from his paperwork.Kinktober day 11Prompts: Exhibitionism, Window sex
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gang! I know I skipped day 10; I decided I didn't like the prompt today so I'll try to make up some time this week. But for today, enjoy this. TW at the end.

The last of the lights went out and Aaron stared out at the bullpen. The room felt quiet and strange without the hustle and bustle of the agents around. The last case had hit hard, so he knew everyone was glad to get home and take a well-needed rest. He had a while before the janitors showed up, so he sat back down at his desk to finish typing the report. Jack was still with Jessica for the night, as he often was after cases where they landed late, so there was no particular rush to get home.

Footsteps in the hallway startled him, and he looked up just in time to see Reid appear in the doorway. "Aaron. You're here late." 

The use of his first name caught Aaron off guard, and he nodded slowly. "I had some paperwork to finish. I could say the same for you, Reid... Everything alright? Do you need a ride home?"

Reid stepped into the office, shutting the door behind himself. "I'm just fine, Aaron. You look stressed." Reid held himself tall, looking every inch his six-foot-one. Aaron knew he was that fraction of an inch taller than Reid, but seated in his desk that really didn't matter very much. 

"I'm fine," Aaron said slowly, trying to judge Reid's meaning. "I just figured that finishing this report would let me be free to take advantage of the day off tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Reid agreed, stopping just in front of the desk. "But I think you could use a bit of stress relief."

Aaron frowned down at the papers on his desk. Reid had never asked for anything like this before, and he hesitated. Reid leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk. "You don't have to say yes, Aaron, but I think you'd be a lot more relaxed if you listened to me."

Aaron hesitated for a moment longer before he put down his pen. "What did you have in mind, Spencer?" 

The grin that lit up the younger man's face made Aaron's heart skip a beat, as it always did. "Well. First things first... Stand up." Spencer motioned quickly. Aaron obeyed, standing and coming around the desk. Spencer didn't let him stay there for long, though. He herded him back toward the wall of his office facing the bullpen, the window shades down but cracked so Aaron could see out. 

"Spencer what are you..." 

Spencer cut him off with a hand over his lips. "Shhh. All I want to hear from you right now is 'yes sir' or your safe word, do you understand me, Aaron?"

Aaron swallowed; his cock hardened in his pants as it always did when Spencer took charge. He nodded slowly, and when Spencer moved his hand he licked his lips slowly. "Yes sir," he agreed. Spencer leaned in and kissed him deeply as a reward, and Aaron let his head tip back against the window. The blinds crinkled behind him as Spencer thoroughly plundered his mouth. Spencer finally broke the kiss and stepped back. "Turn around and pull up the blinds," Spencer ordered.

Aaron's heart started to hammer. The light on in his office against the dark backdrop of the bullpen would mean he was immediately visible to anyone who walked in. Spencer stepped up close behind him, pressing full length against his back.

"Aaron. Pull up the blinds." There was a hint of steel in his voice, and Aaron took a deep breath. He could safe word; he could open his mouth and this would all stop, no judgement. He pulled up the blinds.

"Very good," Spencer purred, his arms wrapping around Aaron's waist. His fingers stroked gently, pulling his jacket out of the way and finding his belt. "Just imagine what the team would think if they could see you now." His lips were still next to Aaron's ear, whispering softly. Aaron swallowed.

"I don't think they'd know what to think," he murmured, then flushed, realizing he'd broken Spencer's rule. He clamped his jaw tightly, even as Spencer's hand squeezed the bulge at his groin in warning.

"Hush, Aaron," He said, and waited for Aaron's nod before his hand released. "Good boy." Dexterous fingers soon had Aaron's pants unfastened and were reaching into his briefs for his traitorous cock. "You'd give them quite the show," Spencer continued, almost as though Aaron hadn't interrupted him. "After all... You are my beautiful pet." Aaron groaned as Spencer closed his fingers around his hardness.

The weight of Spencer behind him pressed Aaron up against the window pane. He could feel the hard length of Spencer's cock pressed against the seam of his dress pants, but he couldn't focus on that as Spencer's touch grew more purposeful, more insistent. "Yes sir," He managed after a moment, clenching his hands tightly on the frame of the window. The cool metal bit lightly into his palms as Spencer began to stroke him in earnest, his free hand sliding up under Aaron's shirt to tease his nipples.

"Imagine Morgan down there... Watching you. I don't know which of us he'd envy more." Spencer's grin against his throat was wicked; Aaron felt his pulse tick up again as he _did_ imagine Morgan watching them. The thought of his subordinate watching Spencer jerk him off in his office had his cock jumping in Spencer's hand. "Emily would be more than happy for the show,' Spencer continued. "Actually, she might ask for an encore. And JJ... Well, I'm sure Will would appreciate the gesture when she got home." 

Aaron groaned softly, dropping his head to the glass with a thump. Spencer chuckled lowly. "Careful, Aaron... Don't need too many prints on the windows that we have to explain, hmm?" He nipped at Aaron's throat, thrilling at the gasp that drew from the older man, and sped up the speed of his strokes. 

"Please," Aaron gasped, bucking his hips into Spencer's hand, not even caring that he was breaking Spencer's rule this time. Spencer just laughed. 

"Mm... You know, Aaron, I think we should have asked Dave to stay a little later tonight." He watched Aaron's face carefully, at the way that he shivered when faced with the thought of his old friend seeing him so thoroughly dominated by the slim doctor. "He might have even been willing to join us, if you asked very nicely."

The thought made Aaron moan again, his hips thrusting slightly, seeking out more sensation. Spencer met him stroke for stroke, until Aaron was gasping. "Spencer, please, please... I'm going to..."

Spencer's free hand slid out from under his shirt to pluck the pocket square from Aaron's jacket. "Go ahead," he murmured, grinding firmly against Aaron's hip. "Do it. Show all of them how much you love it when I touch you, Aaron."

Aaron came with a cry that was almost a sob, as Spencer stroked him through his orgasm. Neat as always, Spencer cleaned him up with his pocket square and tucked him back into his pants before he stepped away. Aaron shivered at the loss of the young man's heat against his back. Shaking with endorphins, Aaron turned around slowly; Spencer didn't hesitate to step in and kiss him deeply.

"You did so good," Spencer murmured, brushing his hair back from his face. 

"That was... Intense," Aaron admitted. "I didn't expect that, when you said you wanted to play tonight."

Spencer grinned cheekily. "Well you can't _always_ have the upper hand, Aaron. I've got to keep some cards up my sleeve." He leaned in for one more quick kiss and then stepped back. His own hardness was still visible against the line of his slacks, and Aaron envied his ability to just... _ignore_ it, when it wasn't convenient. "How much more of that report do you have to write?"

"I'm done," Aaron admitted with a grin. "I was just waiting for you."

Spencer laughed, holding out his hand. "Great... Let's get Thai on the way home... Then I'm hungry for round two." 

Aaron gathered up his overcoat and briefcase, taking Spencer's hand as he came around the desk and flicked out the light. "Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Exhibitionism of fully consensual variety but Aaron is a little concerned, initially.


End file.
